


Sneaking About (and Failing Miserably)

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Caught, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Smooching, Snogging, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, my boys are switches, sneaky, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Cute Destiel snogging fluff.





	Sneaking About (and Failing Miserably)

It’s been a month, now, since Dean gave in and shoved Cas against the bookshelf. Since he smashed their faces together and prodded Cas’s lips open with his tongue and mapped out that wonderful, miraculous mouth. Since he tasted rain-dew and blooming daisies, atmospheric lightning and the swirling red patterns of Mars, the deep grey craters of the moon and the way snow feels when it melts in your hand, all painted across that angel’s lips.

They sneak away when they get the chance (only after some provoking from Dean, who is evidentially more willing to have a spontaneous make out session at any given time. Or place, for that matter). They sneak away while Sam’s busy waxing over dusty tomes, they sneak away after breakfast when Dean says he’s going to shower, they sneak away when Sam is busy in the archives.

They find innocuous hiding spots that don’t seem entirely like hiding spots but they both know no one would think to look in these places unless they were smart. Of course, Sam’s a fucking genius but what do they have to worry about? They sneak away to the backseat of the Impala, across the barren stretch of desolate highway between the bunker and the field across from it to sit below the willow tree, they sneak away to the stairwell where Charlie once discovered the Land of Oz.

Sam doesn’t seem to suspect a thing, and Cas’s lips are so damnedably soft and, God, the noises he fucking makes - as if they’re the only ones in the entire world, as if no one could hear them and catch them, as if, in a moments notice, they wouldn’t have to break away from each other and straighten themselves out. He’s so unintentionally lewd and damn it all if that’s not the hottest, most adrenaline spiking part of this whole thing.

On this particular day, though, Sam’s gone to the library in town to find a novel they somehow don’t already have here, so Dean and Cas have all the time in the world to fall into the couch cushions and hold each other close and kiss each other slowly, languidly, moaning softly every now again, brushing hands back in hair.

Of course. Of course, Sam never takes as long as a normal person would, so, of course, he arrives back at the bunker twenty entire minutes early. And, of course, the moment they hear the giant steel door creak open and Sam’s voice echoing, ‘so get this’, they tumble off the couch, creating a racket, and stand, dusting off their clothes and straightening hair as quickly as possible.

Sam does give them a look, thankfully still not realising what’s been happening behind his back, and continues with his incantations about how the theories in post-apocalyptic, young adult novels are all connected and blah blah blah.

Sam remains oblivious for the next few months, but, of course, they get cocky and sloppy and eventually lose the game of hide and seek when Sam walks in on Cas lifting Dean onto the counter and shoving his tongue into his mouth. But, hey. At least Dean has an excuse to keep his brother out of his hair when he doesn’t feel like making tea, sitting down on the porch, and talking about feelings.


End file.
